Coming Home
by KaL KeY
Summary: Sequel to Single Treasure series. Takara tells her daddy that someone had been hurting Shun before she came to like with him. The five year old tells him that she wants her real mommy back, but will it be that easy? Shun is coming home. FemShun story.
1. its just two of us now

Hey all! KaL KeY here! I had nothing else to do so I decided to continue my story 'A Single Treasure'. Here you all go! Enjoy! Same disclaimers with the new on of abuse!

* * *

Prolog 

Hyoga picks up his five year old daughter, and watches as his ex-wife, Natasha, and there two sons pull out of the drive way. Takara lays her head against his shoulder, looking up at him. "Daddy?"

"Hmm?" he answers her, not looking down at her.

"Can mommy come now?" she asks him in her ever quite voice.

"No she's not coming back Gem." He tells her, after letting out a sigh.

"Not Natasha, me real mommy." She told him.

"Real mommy?" Hyoga asks her. He can't understand what she wants, for she had only ever wanted her mommy, or that's what she called Natasha anyway.

"Yes, me real mommy, Shun." she tells him. "Get mommy from bad man? 'an we daddy?"

"Bad man?" Hyoga asks her. "Gem, what are you talking about?"

"Bad man hurt mommy. Mommy take me her' get me away from bad man."

"Hurt? As in he hits her?" Hyoga asks his daughter. Takara nods her head and wraps her arms tighter around his neck. "We'll get her back, but we have to find her first."

Takara squirms and Hyoga puts her down. She runs up to her room, and pulls a notebook from under her dresser. She runs back down stairs and hands Hyoga the notebook. "Mommy's here." Hyoga opens the notebook to find an address, no more then an hour drive form the mansion that all the old saints live in. He looks down at his daughter, who had the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her face, and he knows that she really wants to go after her mom, her real mom.

"Go get ready; we'll leave in a couple of minutes." He tells her, and she turns and runs back upstairs to her room once again. Hyoga heads into the living room, where the others were sitting around watching TV, while the children were playing on the floor.

"She's finally gone?" Seiya asks him as he comes in.

"Yeah." Hyoga tells them. "I'm going to go…out. I'm taking Takara with me."

"Where to?"

"Checking on… Shun" Hyoga answers truthfully.

"Why?" Ikki asks him. "Do you think something is wrong with her? How are you going to find her?"

"Yes." He told them, with a sigh. "Takara had the address, and she mentioned that Shun brought her here to get her away form some 'bad man' that was 'hurting mommy', as she put it."

"'Hurting mommy'?" Esmeralda asks him.

"Yeah! Bad man, he hit me mommy. Make me mommy cry!" Takara tells them as she comes into the room. "Make mommy scared. Mommy said bring me her' keep me safe. Mommy say no say nothing." Takara tells them, as she starts to cry. "Me no listen. Me tell daddy."

Hyoga picks his daughter up and kisses the top of her head. "I'm glad you didn't listen this time. You and I are going to get mommy, and we'll bring her back here. And she won't get hit, or cry, or be ever be scared again. I'm promise."


	2. and now theres three

Hey, I'm actually going to update!

**IMPOTANT**:

And I added a part that I forgot to **'a single treasure'** and revised the **first chapter** of this one. Read them, or don't, it won't confuse you any, nothing really new, just added information or a part left out.

* * *

Hyoga turned the car off, getting out. He opened the back door, picking Takara up, letting her wrap her arms around his neck as he closed the car door. He looked at the house that he had parked across the street from, wondering what was so wrong with it. "Excuse me?" a woman asked, standing on the sidewalk that they were next to.

"Yes?" he asked, turning to her.

"Are you the one that adopted Takara?" She asked, pulling out a pair of glasses, putting them on. "Oh, wait. Are you her father?"

"'his me daddy!" she told the lady, smiling. "Came for mommy."

"Is that so little one?" she asked, smiling back.

"Yep! Take mommy way." Takara told her.

"I'm sorry." A young lady said, coming down the walking path from the house that they were standing in front of. "Is my mother bothering you? Mother, leave them alone."

"It's Takara and her daddy." The older woman told her daughter.

Her daughter blinked, looking at them. "Oh my goodness!" she gasped. "Takara, how are you? We've missed you, and your mothers been so sad without you."

"Me with daddy." She told her, placing her head on Hyoga's shoulder.

"Moga?" she asked, tilting her head in thought as she tried to remember her father's name.

"Hyoga." He told her, and she smiled.

"That right, sorry, I'm not good with names. Shun told me a lot about you." She told him, smiling. "Please tell me that you aren't here to give Takara back, but to take Shun with you."

"We came for her." Hyoga told her, looking back across the street. "Do you know if she's home?"

The woman looked at her watch, nodding. "She should be leaving for work in a few minutes if you want to wait so that you don't have to deal with that jackass she lives with."

"Is he bad?" Hyoga asked, moving Takara to the other arm so his arm wouldn't go to sleep.

"Like I said, he's a jackass." The woman said, glancing across the street as there was a load slam. They saw Shun heading down the walk, the slam from the front door. "They're fighting again."

"Thank you for your help." Hyoga told her, then crossed the street. He sat Takura on the side walk, and she took off the second her feet touch ground.

"MOMMY!" Takara called, running to her. Shun stopped, turning around, a shocked look on her face. She dropped down onto her knees, taking Takara into her arms, smiling.

"Gem, I missed you." She told her, kissing her forehead and checks. Takura giggled, kissing Shun nose. Hyoga watched them, smiling. Takara never once laughed with Natasha, never asking her to hold her, read to her. He realized then, that he had been wrong, that Takara loved her mother very much. Hyoga walked closer, and Shun looked up at him, fear now in her eyes. "Takara, you told. You weren't supposed to tell."

"Me missed mommy." Takara told her.

"Don't blame her, I asked for the address." Hyoga told her, standing over her. Know that he was this close, he could see the split lip and bruised check, as well as they bandages on her arms.

"Hyoga?" she whispered, eyes filling with tears. "Don't do this; don't condemn her to this life. Don't make her live in fear, of having to hide to not get hurt. Don't break your promise, you've never broken one before, so don't know. Don't make me keep her. If you love me…no, if you love your daughter, then take her and get back in you car and drive away. If you love her, then don't do this to her."

"Shun, it's because I love you that I'm here." Hyoga told her. "Why didn't you tell me, why did you tell me that he was hurting you. I would never have let you come back here."

"He took me in, he provided for me, and for our daughter. I can't leave, he won't let me. I owe him so much Hyoga, I can't ever leave him. No matter how much I hate him for what he does to my body, he will never break my soul."

"And he's not going to hurt any of you ever again; you're coming back with me." Hyoga told her, kneeling down next to Shun, smiling. "I'll protect you, my little angel." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her, but pulled back when he heard a bang. He turned to see a guy with black hair and green eyes, about 6 years older then himself coming towards him with a murdering look in his eyes. Shun stood, pushing Takara behind her, standing protectively in front of there daughter.

"Who the hell are you?" he mad demanded, standing in Hyoga's face, a few inches taller then him.

"Talking to my fiancée, got a problem with that?" Hyoga asked with no fear. He'd seen bigger, he's taken down bigger.

"Fucking two timing slut!" He screamed, moving towards Shun. Hyoga stepped into his path, blocking. The guy stopped, looking him over. "You're that brat's father."

"That's right." Hyoga told him, glancing to Shun. "Angel, take Gem inside and get your stuff. I'm going to talk to him, and then we can leave with you."

"Hyoga." Shun muttered, picking Takara up, nodding. She moved to go around them, but Hyoga gently took a hold of her arm, and she turned to him.

"You're safe, I promise." Hyoga told her, kissing her gently. Shun pulled back with a smile, then headed off, keeping Takara safely in her arms. Hyoga turned his attention back to the black haired man.

"Fucking bastard." The man swore, glaring at him. "Stay away from her. Take you bastard child, but you leave my whore alone." Hyoga glanced over the man's shoulder, noting that Shun was inside now with Takura. Now that he did have to worry about his daughter seeing, he punched the man, sending his to the ground. The man looked dazed, rubbing his check.

"You fucking stay away from them. So help me, you're lucky that I don't kill you right now." Hyoga told him with a dark glint in his eyes.

"Like you could." The man said, laughing evilly, standing up. "You can't even keep a hold of one slut." Hyoga hit him again, knocking a tooth out, and once more, this time breaking his nose.

"Shall we continue? Or should I leave and just send Ikki back, he'd be more then happy to kill you." Hyoga told him, watching confusion cover the man's face. "Shun's overprotective brother that killed the last person to make her cry." Hyoga told him, and the black haired man rolled his eyes. "Believe me or don't." Hyoga told him. "Shun, go to the car." He called as he noticed Shun coming towards him. Shun realized what was going on, nodding.

She took the bag to the car, putting Takara inside. She walked back to the house, getting a box, then coming back and putting it into the trunk, closing it when she was done. She glanced at Takara, who had fallen asleep in the back seat, then made her way over to Hyoga.

"Let's go." Shun told him, taking his hand. "He's not worth it."

"Ok Shun." Hyoga told her, then looked back at the other man. "If I ever see you again; I will tell him where to find you." Hyoga told him with a smirk. "And I'd move, now, if I were you, because you are dead as soon as he finds out what you did anyway, and Takara will tell him where to find you."

"Who?" Shun whispered, looking up at him.

"Your brother." Hyoga told her, kissing her forehead.

"Ikki?" Shun asked. "You do realized that's premeditated murder right, if Ikki does ever find him." Shun told him, and the black haired male paled, believing Shun's words because he knew that Shun couldn't lie.

"He deserves whatever he gets." Hyoga told her, leading her back to the car. "Let's go." He told her, motioning for her to get in. She does so, and he follows, and starts the car. He pulled away, looking over at Shun, then back. Hyoga told himself that he didn't need to go to jail for murder, that his family needed him, and that's where he would be. Taking a deep breath, he tried to cool his anger, knowing that he would get what he deserved when Ikki beat him till he couldn't move.

* * *

Ok, that number two of three or four?shy; and I guess that you read the top, if not?shy; then here it is again?shy;'a single treasure' has a part added at the end?shy; and the previous chapter was slightly altered?shy; so you can read those if you want, or just wait for the update I guess?shy; which I hope to get up soon.


	3. Brothers will always be brothers

Yes, its earlier then usual…if I finish this on I can start another Saint Seiya fic… and I'm using this as a way to not update my beyblade fic 'Scattered Dreams'.

* * *

Hyoga smiled, listening to Takara as she chatted in the back seat. He wasn't quite sure what she was going on about, but it was easy to tell that she was happy, having not stopped talking since she woke up from her nap less then ten minutes ago.

"Right daddy?" Takara asked, giggling as she nodded her head.

"What Gem…I didn't hear you." He told her, wondering what she was asking him. Truth be told he hadn't been listening to her, just knowing that she was saying something.

"Everything ok now." She told him, giggling again. She didn't mind being ignored if she realized that it was an accident.

"Yes baby, everything will be ok now." He told her, glancing at the passenger seat. Shun had fallen asleep about half way back to the mansion. She had taken a hold of his hand that was on the gearshift, and had shortly after fell asleep, her hand still holding his.

"Mommy?" Takara called, pulling at her seat belt.

"Mommy's sleeping." Hyoga told her, glancing back at her, then turned back to watch the road.

"Oh…" She muttered, pouting. "Me tell mommy later." Hyoga nodded, turning into the driveway of the mansion, heading to park in front of it.

"Gem, can you walk so I can get mommy?" he asked, getting out of the car and opening her door. He unbuckled her, then sat her on the ground.

"Me big girl." Takara told him, smiling. "Me five." She said, holding up three fingers.

"Yes, you're five." Hyoga told her, closing the car door.

"Hyoga, did you find her." Ikki asked, coming down the stairs. Hyoga wasn't to surprised, figuring that he'd been waiting. Hyoga pulled the paper with the address out of his pocket, handing it to Ikki. "What's this?"

"The address to where she was staying." Hyoga told him, moving around the car to Shun's side. "Figured you'd want it."

"Hyoga?" Ikki asked, fallowing him while Takara went to sit on the stairs, humming. "What's going on?"

Hyoga opened the door, moving so that Ikki could get by him to his little sister. Ikki moved forward, and slightly bit his lip, looking at her. He moved her face so he could get a better look at it, and then shifted it back to look at the bruise on her neck. Shun moaned, squeezing her eyes shut. She opened her eyes, looked up at Ikki tiredly. "Brother?" She asked, blinking her eyes a few times, then smiled.

"Shun…" He muttered, pushing her hair back, then pulling her to him. "Are you ok?"

"I've been threw worse." She told him smiling, hugging him. "Sorry I lied to you." She muttered, burying her face into his shoulder. He picked her up, shifting her to hold her close to him, standing up fully. Hyoga closed the door, locking it, then put the keys in his pocket.

"That's why I gave it to you." Hyoga told him, sighing. "If I deal with him, I'm not so sure I can stop myself… you have a better chance at stopping yourself then I do."

"Don't know." Ikki told him, heading inside. "Get the door." He told Hyoga, who went ahead to get it. "Takara, come along." He called to his niece, knowing that she was still sitting on the stairs. Shun curled slightly, going back to sleep, smiling. It'd been almost 6 years since her brother had carried her in any form, and she had missed the feeling of safety that came with it.

"Uncle Ikki?" Takara asked, walking next to him as the moved into the mansion.

"Yeah kid?" he asked, glancing down at her.

"Me sleep with mommy." Takara told him, skipping along.

"Does mommy like that?" Hyoga asked her, picking her up.

"Like sleeping with mommy." Takara told him, nodding her head. Takara had a habit of leaving out words, or changing them.

"You can sleep with her, but lets get her cleaned up, I want to see just how bad off she is." Hyoga told her, kissing her head as she squealed. Hyoga opened the door, letting Ikki go first, then fallowing. Ikki sat her down on the bed, and then turned to him with a level look. "What?"

"I'm trusting you to look after her, I'll be back later… and I think I may be taking Seiya and Shiryu with me."

"You're planning on killing him aren't you?" Hyoga asked, sitting Takara down on the bed.

"No… we have families to worry about." Ikki told him, looking at Shun. "But, damn-it, she's my little sister and I will teach him a lesson."

"Try to watch you language." Hyoga told him, lightly taping Shun's cheek, trying to get her up. "Shun?" he called, and she opened her eyes to look at him, smiling.

"Yeah?" she asked, sitting up slowly.

"Can you take you're shirt off, I need to see how hurt you are." Hyoga told her, and she looked down uncomfortably. "Wait a minute and you can get a shower, then I'll look; that better?" Hyoga asked her, and she nodded. She got off the bed, then went into the adjoining bathroom.

"Hyoga." Ikki warned, glancing at Takura. "Last time you were alone and told her to get undressed, you know where that went to."

"Gem, can you go play for a little while." Hyoga asked her, knowing where this would be going, and he needed to talk Ikki about something.

"Ok!" she said, getting off the bed and heading to the door. "Me back later."

"Ok." Hyoga told her, waiting for her to leave, and then looked at Ikki. "Ikki, you know what happened wasn't supposed to. I went back to Siberia to see if I could get out of the marriage, then I was going to ask Shun to marry me."

"I know…" Ikki told him, sighing.

"Ikki… can I ask you something?" Hyoga asked, glancing at the bathroom door then back to Ikki.

"What?" Ikki asked him, looking right back at him.

"Can I have Shun's hand in marriage?" Hyoga asked, looking down.

"Why?" Ikki asked, looking straight back at him, annoyance in his voice.

"Because I love her, and you know it, and she does." Hyoga told him, looking up at him. "I would have married her by now, but because of…everything…I didn't get to. Ikki, I'm asking because you're her brother, and Takara's uncle, I think I should ask you for her hand."

"If she says yes, then I'll approve of it." Ikki told him, turning to leave. "Hurt her and die." Ikki warned, and then left to get Seiya and Shiryu to go after the bastard that had hurt his sister. Hyoga sighed, moving to Shiryu's room for the medical kit. When he got back to the room, Shun was sitting on the bed in a towel.

"Hyoga?" Shun asked, looking up at him. "Where's Gem?"

"Down stairs playing." Hyoga told her, sitting down next to her. "Can you remove the towel?" he asked, and she blushes bright red.

"Do I have to?" she asked, looking up at him pleadingly.

"I guess not, but I'd like to see what I'm working with…please Angel." Hyoga asked, and she bit her lip, looking away. "I'll work with what I can see for now." Hyoga told her, handing her a hair tie he got out if Shiryu's room and his hair brush. She accepted them, brushing her hair out, then pulled it up and into a bun on top of her head. Hyoga gently touched her neck, now being able to see the bruise go all the way around it. "What happened?" He asked, moving his hands down to trace the scratches and bruises on her arms.

"I made him mad." She told him, looking away. "It doesn't hurt that much." Hyoga sighed, telling himself to calm down. "I don't have to take the towel off." She muttered. "He works around the cloths, so I'm not hurt under it." Hyoga nodded, sighing again. He picked up one of the gars that were in the medical box, a mixture to help bruises heal faster. He put it on her neck and on her arms, and then wrapped them. He then disinfects the scratches, and covered them.

"I'll get you something to put on." Hyoga told her, putting the things away. He then got up, and moved to his dresser. Opening it, he pulled out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, going back over to her, and held them out. Shun took the boxers, smiling up at him. She stood up, and pulled the boxers on under her towel. She them dropped it without a thought, reaching for the shirt. "I thought you said you were hurt." Hyoga muttered, sitting the shirt on the bed, and then bent down to look at her hips. She covered her chest with her arms, realizing what she'd done without thinking. "What happened?" Hyoga demanded to know, knowing that there was more to it then Shun was saying.

"It's nothing." She told him, reaching over with one of her arms to get the shirt, but Hyoga grabbed her hand.

"Let me cover this." He told her, standing up and getting things out of the medical box. He covered the hand shaped bruises, and bit his lip when she flinched from the pain. "What happened?" he asked her again, moving to put things away as she pulled the shirt on.

"I…" She stopped, looking down. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she turned away from him.

"Shun?" He asked, moving to her. He hesitated for a minute, and then wrapped his arms around Shun's waist. Shun stiffened, first reaction was to move away from him. "I won't hurt you Shun, never."

"I…trust you." She muttered, relaxing against Hyoga. She turned around, hugging him with a fall her strength, not wanting to lose the safety that she was in here.

"Oh Shun." He muttered, holding her close. "It's ok; you don't have to tell me, I think I understand."

"No." Shun muttered, looking up at him, eyes begging him to believe her. "It's not what you think, don't believe him. I'm not a slut, I'm not."

"I know." Hyoga told her, kissing the top of her head. "I never said that you were." He assured her, moving to sit on the bed, letting her sit in his lap, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "The bruises say that you didn't willingly let him." Hyoga told her, gently rocking.

"Don't hate me." She whispered, moving closer. "Please don't."

"I never could, even if you had slept with every man in the world, willing or not." Hyoga told her, kissing her head again, gently rubbing her back. "I could never hate an angel, let alone my angel."

"Thank you." She told him, calming down. She lay against him, smiling slightly as he didn't stop. She closed her eyes, and let herself go to sleep. Hyoga waited for her breathing to slow, and then he laid her down on the bed, covering her up. He got up and moved out of the room, downstairs.

"Hyoga, is she alright?" Esmeralda asked him, looking up at him with fear filled eyes. "Ikki was so mad when he and the others left. What's going on?"

"She's safe now." Hyoga told her, and then moved to Takara who was sitting on the floor with her twin cousins. He picked her up, hugging close to him. "Takara, go to your mommy." He told her, and then sat her down again. She took off out of the room, moving to go upstairs. Hyoga went to the phone, picking it up to call Shiryu's cell, figuring that he's be the only one that remembered it.

'Hello?' Shiryu asked, sounding slightly annoyed and angry.

"Shiryu, give the phone to Ikki." Hyoga told him, and he heard a slight shuffle and Ikki as on the phone.

'What?' Ikki asked, and Hyoga bit his lip, moving out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"One sec." Hyoga told him, then looked at Kioko. "Can you leave for a moment." He asked her, and she nodded, moving to sit with Esmeralda. "Ikki, I got Shun cleaned up."

'You could have told me when I got back.' Ikki told him, sounding annoyed at being told something that wasn't important.

"He rapped her." Hyoga told him, sighing. "She didn't tell me, but she's got bruises on her hips and kept telling me that he lied, that she wasn't a slut."

Everything was quite on the other side of the phone, and then Ikki's voice came back eerily calmly. "Stay with her, don't leave her alone. She may do something drastic if she thinks we'll hate her."

"Ok." Hyoga told him, then hung up. He headed back upstairs, telling Kioko that he was done as he passed the living room. He went into his room, closing the door behind him, smiling at the seen. Takura had lain down with Shun, and was curled up against her chest; Shun was holding her close, head on Takara's blond hair.

Hyoga moved over to the bed, and then moved in behind her. He figured that it was best to treat her like he always had. He lay down and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. She tensed, her breath hitching. "Shh Angel it's ok, it's just me."

Shun relaxed at the sound of his voice, sighing as she relaxed and let fell into a deeper sleep. Hyoga sighed, kissing that top of her head. He didn't like what that bastard did to her, she's always had trouble with things, and now…he was scared what was going to happen to the person he loved. This 'man' may have destroyed his chance with Shun, destroyed her life. Hyoga now knew that there had been no point in risking his life asking for her hand in marriage because she most likely wouldn't be able to even date him for years, let alone marry him.

**

* * *

**

Ikki let himself into Hyoga's room, closing the door behind him. He moved to the bed, smiling at the seen before him. He couldn't help but think that they were a very cute family. He reaches down to pick up Takara to put her in her room, but Shun whined, pulling her closer as she moved back. She then whined, trying to move away from the arms holding her. "Shh Angel." Hyoga told her, kissing her head. "It's just Ikki and I."

Shun relaxed again, loosening her hold on Takara. Takara shifted, moving closer to Shun, a smile on both of their faces. "How'd it go?" Hyoga asked him, looking up at Ikki. Ikki just smirked at him, not saying anything, then sat down on the edge of the bed. He reach over, taking a piece of Shun's hair and began to play with it.

"She still smiles even after the hell she went threw, and even when I lived on Death Queen Island I didn't go threw half what she's went threw and I tried to kill her for it." Ikki muttered, letting go of her hair. "She still loved me after that." He added, sighing.

"She's stronger then she gives herself credit for." Hyoga told him, nodding his head slightly. "And forgiving." He added.

"She's always been like that." Ikki said, standing up. "I'll leave you three alone; I just wanted to check on her." Hyoga nods and Ikki leaves that room, heading back downstairs.

"How is she? And Hyoga?" Seiya asks, looking over at him from where Miho was bandaging his busted knuckles. It wasn't that bad, Takara had hurt him worst when she'd bit him a few weeks back for moving her coloring book. Seiya had had issues with the little girl since then; he still liked her, but didn't trust her.

"She's sleeping with Takara, and Hyoga is watching over them." Ikki told them, sitting next to Esmeralda, picking Cho up off the floor to hold, and her twin brother moved to sit on Esmeralda's lap.

"He's a little overprotective isn't he?" Kioko asked, leaning against Shiryu, wondering when she'd finally get to really talk to Shun.

"More then a little." Shiryu told her, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Seiya and I are a little." Kioko smiled, nodding her head in understanding.

"Will she be alright though? I mean, after everything that's happened?" Kioko asked, the guys having filled the girls in on what had happened.

"I'm sure she will." Esmeralda told her, smiling. "Shun has a way of surprising people with what she can do."

"That she does." Ikki agreed and smiling as Cho began to suck her thumb. "Then again, we all do." He added, kissing Cho on the head, then Bishamon. "We'll make it, all of us, together."

* * *

That's another chapter down…don't know how long it'll be before I post the next one…


	4. talking leads to answers

Shun sighed, looking down at herself. She figured that it didn't mater what she wore, that most of them had seen her in a bathing suit, that they could see her in Hyoga's boxers and shirt. She kissed Takara's forehead, then headed down stairs towards the kitchen for something to eat.

Shun entered, finding the black haired women standing at the stove.

"You're Kiokoright? Shiryu's wife?" Shun asked, making her give a startled cry, turning look at her. "Sorry."

"That's ok, Shun right?" she asked, looking the younger women once over. "You don't look much like Ikki, but then again, neither does Cho."

"Cho…the little girl right…the one that looks like our mom?" Shun asked, pulling herself to sit on the counter next to the stove so Kioko could continue cooking.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"It's rude to talk to someone if you're not facing them." Shun shrugged.

"That's a good thing to believe." Kioko said, laughing. "Takara is a lot like you."

"I always thought she was like her father." Shun told her. "She acts like him a lot."

"She does, but she talks like you…soft, you know…and her way of thinking came from you." Kioko explained.

"I guess so." Shun muttered, then laughed. "Who's that?"

Kioko glanced back, smiling at the little girl who was hiding her peas under her plate. "Kuri, she's almost one."

"Cute." Shun said, waving at her, making her giggle. Kioko watched her, then looked at her daughter.

"You must have a way with children, she doesn't usually like people." Kioko told her.

"I don't think I do." Shun told her. "Maybe she knows I look like Cho."

"Maybe, or she knows that you mean no harm." Kioko smiled.

"How old?"

"I just told you, she's a year."

"Oh, sorry. I meant the other children, then ones in the living room…I know that the black haired boys are you're, and I guess the one with brown hair is Seiya, and the blue haired boy is Ikki's."

"You don't know any of their names?" Kioko asked, getting a shake of a head as an answer. "Then how do you know who Cho is."

"Cho's a girl's name, and I only saw one girl in the room." Shun said with a shrug.

"Makes since." She said. "Your right about who's whose child. The older boy with black hair is about 3 ½, his names Mareo, and the other black haired one is just over 2 now, and his name is Rinji. They are both mine and Shiryu's. Seiya's boy is almost 3 now, and his name is Kiyoshi. Miho is about 7 months along with their daughter."

"Really?" Shun asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll have to congratulate them then." Shun said, swinging her legs, making a face at Kuri to make her laugh again.

"You like doing that don't you?"

"There's nothing in this world better then a child's laughter." Shun told her with a smile. "I just wish that Takara's childhood had more laughing in it."

"She's a happy child, if not a little temperamental."

"Temperamental?" Shun asked.

"Seiyamoved her coloring book and she bit him for it." Kioko explained, giggling. She stopped when she saw the look Shun had on her face. "Do you know why?"

"He…he used to take her things and but them on shelves where she couldn't reach them." Shun whispered. "She used to cry for hours because of him, and I couldn't do anything because I didn't want him to hurt her."

"I don't like him." Kioko said, sighing. She hadn't even met the man and she hated him more then she'd ever hated something in her life. She looked back at her daughter, wondering how she would have dealt with listening her daughter cry because it was safer for her. "Your brother's right, you know."

"About?"

"That…You're stronger then all of us." Kioko told her, smiling.

"No." Shun shock her head. "Just really good at handling pain."

"I think that makes you strong." She explained.

"Maybe." Shun agreed. "What is the Ikki's little boy's name?"

"Oh…its Bishamon, him and Cho are twins…their 4 ½ now." She added.

"Why don't they have any more?" Shun asked, knowing that they had both wanted four kids.

"I think that seeing Cho and remembering you broke both their hearts…hearts that will now mend…everyone's hearts will."

"I don't think that…"

"You have that effect?" Kioko asked, smiling.

"Yeah." Shun said. "I always saw myself as an annoying tag-a-long…someone that they would be better off without…when Hyoga came to get me, I thought that he was brining Takara back…it never crossed my mind that he'd come for me, that any of them would." Shun explained. "I always thought that they'd look because I was a friend…and I guess I thought that Ikki would look for me because he had to, not because he'd want to…I think I had convinced myself that I didn't matter to them over the last few years." Shun admitted. "Right now I could most likely talk easier with you them any of them because…I didn't let you down."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." Kioko said, smiling. She liked this girl, she wasn't quite what she expected, it was like she was better…Shiryu and the others called her 'Angel' but she never thought much into, now she knew better. The only question left in her mind was what kind of mother was she. Kioko knew that it had to be a good one, for she had brought Takara here…but why did she wait so long?

"Kioko?" Esmeralda called, coming in. "Where's the li-…" she stopped, staring, tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh Shun…look at you."

"Hello Esmeralda." Shun said, smiling. "How are you?"

"Don't." She whispered. "Don't put a gap between us, please don't…I lost my little sister once, I can't lose her again with her here with us. Don't do that to me…to us."

"I'm sorry." Shun told her, looking down at her lap. "I didn't…"

"I know." Esmeralda told her, smiling. "Ikki's looking for you…I think he needs to see you."

"In other words, he needs to give me a hug and apologize about who knows what that's come to him mind that he's done wrong in the last 20 years."

"Most likely." She said, and Shun giggled. She hopped off the counter, then turned to Kioko, blushing.

"I just remembered why I was in here…when's dinner going to be done?" Shun asked.

Kioko blinked, wondering what that had to do with anything, then laughed lightly when Shun's stomach growled. "Not long."

"'K." she said, smiling, tuning to the highchair. She brushed Kuri's black hair out of her face, in no longer up in the clips. "You be good for you're mommy, she nice...really nice…I'm glad that you have her and Shiryu for your mommy and daddy." She told the little girl, then headed out of the room.

"You do realize that she was saying that she's glad that you're with Shiryu right?" Esmeralda asked.

Kioko smiled, nodding. "I know, I kind noticed a while ago from the way she was talking."

"What do you think? Now that you've had your first conversation with her." Esmeralda asked.

"I understand why you went threw so much looking for her…she's one of a kind." Kioko said, looking at her laughing daughter. "She's wonderful…she's like an angel…an angel that was sent to look out for us here and we human let her down…let her experience hell."

"Thank you." Esmeralda whispered as she hugging the girl she considered her best friend. "Thank you for understanding…for seeing what we see when we look at her."

Kioko smiled. "I'm just glad that I got to meet her, to meet the girl who could make a house that looked so happy in pictures seem so sad in life."

"Don't tell her that…she'll feel guilty."

"My lips are sealed." Kioko told her, smiling.

* * *

"Ikki?" Shun asked, stepping out onto one of the balcony…she just knew he was here somewhere.

"I liked it better when you called me Onii-chan." Ikki told her, not looking over from where he was staring out across the yard.

"I…" Shun looked down.

"Why'd you stop…you used to when you were younger…but when we met again you didn't anymore." Ikki glanced at her.

"I thought that you didn't want me anymore so I stopped because I didn't want you to remember if that's what you wanted." Shun confessed.

"I wish you would." Ikki told her, and she smile.

"Of course." Shun said, giggling. "Esmeralda said you were looking for me."

"Hmm…"

"Why?"

"Shun, what do you think of Hyoga…I mean really think of him." Ikki asked, turning around to look at Shun.

"What will you do to him?" Shun asked.

"Nothing." Ikki told her, sitting down. "Sit." He requested, and she did. "So?"

"I love him, I love him with all my heart and more." Shun told him, leaning against him. "I love him so much Onii-chan…so much."

Ikki smiled. "Shun…what would you do if he asked you to marry him?"

"I would say yes in a heart beat…but I would also tell him to find someone better." Shun muttered. "I would because I don't deserve him and he deserves someone better. Someone who isn't like me." She continued. "I'd don't know how I could handle a relation ship…I know that I could with him…I love him, and I don't mind him touching me, I really don't."

"Shun." Ikki muttered, kissing her on the head. "He asked me for you're hand."

"What!" she exclaimed, sitting back. "He…He would want me even after what 'he' did to me…he still wants me?"

"He does…he always has…"Ikki sighed, looking into his sister eyes. "Shun…you have to ask him out…he wont do it with what you've been threw, you have to show him that its ok."

"Are you telling me to go find a boyfriend?" Shun asked, giggling. "I didn't think that would come from you."

"Damn-it Shun! I'm serious!" Ikki said, looking away, checks a slight pink. "I just want you to be happy!"

"I know, I love you for that."

"I love you too." He assured her. "Now go find him."

Shun giggled, getting up and obeying him. She found him in the den with Seiya and Shiryu.

"Hey Shun!" Seiya said, smiling. "How are you feeling? You don't look so good."

"I'm ok, it doesn't hurt…I've been threw worse as a Saint." She said, moving over to them. "What happened to you're hand?"

"Busted the skin open on a guys teeth." Seiya said with a shrug.

"You really should stop trying to feed you're hand to people, one day you wont be lucky enough to get it back." Shun told him.

"I'll remember that the next time." He told her, laughing. She smiled, then moved to Hyoga, taking his hand and pulling him up.

"Can we talk?" she asked, sending a glance at the door, and Hyoga understood.

"Sure." He said, leading the way out and she fallowed, waving bye to the other two. Hyoga led her upstairs to his room, looking at their daughter. "Let me put her to bed first, ok?"

"I'll help." She said quickly, and Hyoga understood that she wanted to put her to bed. Hyoga picked her up, then lead Shun to the little girl's room. They put her to bed, Shun and Hyoga both kissing the top of her head, then they went back to Hyoga's room.

"What do you need to talk about?" Hyoga asked, sitting down on the bed with his back against the wall, motioning for Shun to join him.

"Hyoga…you don't mind me staying in here, right?" Shun asked, looking at him.

"No…I like it." He admitted, not looking at Shun as he said it.

"Hyoga, if you're not going to ask me, then I'll ask you." Shun told him. "Can we go on a date?"

"What!" Hyoga's head snapped over to look at Shun, shock on his face.

"I…I want to date you…I want to trust you, to come to be ok with you touching and holding me…I…"Shun looked down. "Ikki told me what you asked him…and I realized that I want to marry you…I want to feel that safety that you offer me…to feel it all the time." She told him. "I want that! I want you in my life…I always have…I want to call you my husband!"

Hyoga reach over, and hugged her, kissing her head. "Oh Shun…I want you to feel safe with me…to love me enough to be safe…" He smiled. "I would love to call you my wife…but we…"

Shun giggled, looking up at him. "That's why I said we need to date first…we can't rush into anything…not with what's at stake." She smiled. "So…you're the man…when and where!"

"Are you free Tuesday?" he asked.

"You know I am." She answered. "What will we be doing?"

"Well, first were going to take Takara to the beach…just the three of us…then we'll bring her back here so Ikki can watch her…and we'll go out to eat." Hyoga told her, and she giggled.

"I like the sound of that…I like that you're adding her in, that you know that she comes first." Shun told him.

"Always." Hyoga agreed. "She's our daughter."

"Yes she is." Shun whispered, leaning against him, not wanting his arms to let her go yet. "Hold me…just a while longer."

"Of course." He told her, and she smiled. Not wanted to thank him any other way, Shun leaned up and lightly kissed him on the lips. Hyoga kissed her back, gently. At that moment, they both knew that everything would be ok.

--

I think this will be the last chapter if I don't get any requests to continue…or I may right a sequel that takes place later…like one that goes over the date and the wedding and them becoming a family.


	5. AN

**How is everyone!!**

**This is just a message from KaL KeY to all of you!!**

**This story did really good, and many people liked it! a few people asked for a sequel so I did just that! as of July 1, 2008 the next one was added for all of you who wish to read it!!**

**I starts just a week to a a week and a half after Shun came to live with them again, and the time came for the family day out and for the date!!**


End file.
